custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DirgeOfCerberus111
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:2513#2|Need idea for big twist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KarnivoreKiller (talk) 05:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) That's because Chrono Monarch was built before the transfer to psychic studies, Prophet and Vector are purely mechanical as they were constructed after the switch. Slug gunner fan (talk) 10:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) That works well. Slug gunner fan (talk) 12:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Dirge. Wake up. 12 -hour ban for laziness. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 15:28, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Warnning Don't double comment or you could get blocked. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 04:27, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin abuse on 40K Okay Dirge, I'm contacting you here for the sake of confidentiality, since I'm pretty sure Total doesn't read this wiki. This is to remain confidential please. First off, let me say this is purely from a victim of admin abuse to a non-abusive admin. This is the entire side of the story that I know, and I've presented it as neutrally as I possibly can. I am not whining nor am I intentionally giving a biased account. Total chat-bans me for three days on the Warhammer 40K fanon. He has no reason to do this from my point of view, he claims that "I know what I did" when I know that I haven't done anything wrong. As far as I can see Total only banned me because I didn't immediately switch to the line of coversation he wanted as soon as he wanted it. Maybe he has some other reason but this I can;'t see it and he refuses to explain. I ask Supa to lift the ban. No reply, no ban lifted, and Total sends Supa a message about how I deserve the ban without actually explaining why I deserve it. So I wait it out. First time me and Total are on chat together after that (this is the same day when the 3-day ban ended) he tells me "if you haven't learned and realised what you did wrong then the ban should have been longer" (not his exact words but it somethign in the vein) and uses this as an excuse to ban me for another 7 days. This time his reason for banning is "you earned it fair and square", again without explaining at all why I deserve this ban. This is blatant power abuse, Total's always been an asshole to me for as long as I can remember but this is going too far. I refuse to accept a ban for no reason, I'd be fine with it if he explained to me what he did wrong but he refuses point-blank to do so. I haven't even contacted him about it in case he blocks me from editing, he could just claim that I was whining when I wasn't and everyone would take his side. I'm not asking you to demote Total or unban me, just please ask Total, confidentially and without mentioning this, for a reasonable and detailed explanation of why he banned me. I asked you because you're just about the only admin I can trust anymore, even Supa's almost not on that list now. Hope you're doing well bro. Slug out. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 10:50, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 18:17, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I mean as in chat PM confidential. Do not let Total know that this exists. If he asks tell him what I said but '''not '''that I was being sneaky by using another wiki, I don't want him extending my ban for no reason again. Once again thank you, I owe you a free Memoverse starship. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 18:25, February 8, 2014 (UTC)